Going the Other Way
by eoraptor
Summary: Another slightly less common pairing. Oneshot, open ended, a scene at a bar, with Bonnie.


**"Going the other way"**

by Eoraptor

_Kim Possible copyright Walt Disney, Fan-created work, not for profit.

* * *

_

Bonnie stood from her convertible, and straightened the little red dress into place. Her heels, the same blood red fabric, clacked sharply on the concrete, and then on the tiles of the bar floor as she passed through the doorway and into the hotel's lounge. She straightened herself up, and ran a finger along her bands, licking her lips. There he was.

She whipped out her compact and checked her makeup, and made mental note not to lick her lips or bite the lower one again… Her lipstick was flawless right now, and it needed to stay that way. He was used to being around the most beautiful women in the world on a daily basis. She was one, easily, but still, every little bit helped.

Once Bonnie was certain that she looked perfect, she looked up and scanned the bar for her target. After looking around the bar several times, she saw the person she thought she was looking for and made her way over. Adjusting her dress, Bonnie slid onto the stool next to him and smiled her most charming smile.

For a solid minute, there was nary a response. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie turned to face the object of affections and smiled the brightest smile she could muster. After another moment with no recognition, she cleared her throat and tried not to frown.

After a very long moment, with red rimmed eyes blinking slowly, Ron looked over to her. After another moment, during which Bonnie and began to wonder if he was right in the head, the blonde boy snorted and grumbled.

"And what do you want? Come to rub it in as well?" he grit his teeth as he looked at her, and then reached for the bar again, where whatever he was drinking still sat.

The brunette sat there, her hand in the air reaching for him, and looked genuinely puzzled for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head slightly and again smiled her million watt smile. "Of course not!"

"Suuure… Like I believe you're just here to get a drink." Snorting bitterly, he preceded to ignore her and lifted whatever he was drinking to his lips again.

Bonnie supposed that she deserve this, for all the things that she had put him through over the years. After all, if she had not always been a raging bitch to him and to his friends, he might not be acting so snarky to her now. Taking a small breath through her nose, she renewed her smile and patted him on hand.

"No really. I'm just here to tell. We can talk about anything you want to!" she watched his bloodshot eyes closely, trying not to let her smile falter.

"Don't take this the wrong way Bonnie," he looked her up and down a little bit from his seat, "but you look and sound like a hooker right now."

The brunette tried not to gasp, or brighter teeth. She mostly succeeded. Taking a deep breath, she let the young man have a moment. "Ya know, I'm trying to be nice here."

"Well, go try somewhere else; 'cause I'm really not in the mood right now." He sniffed, and took a large drink from his class.

"Would you put that down?! You're not even old enough to-," she stopped and looked at her hand on his wrist and the class he was holding. "Popsi?! "

"Sure, what the heck do you think I'd be drinking, beer?" he rolled his eyes at her and yanked his hand free of hers, spilling some soda in the process.

Bonnie gnashed her teeth and closed her eyes for a moment. Why was he making this so difficult? She adjusted the straps of her blood red dress to better display her assets, cleared her throat, and began again.

"Look, I came to try to show you a good time, not tear you down like that redheaded bitch." Snorting, the brunette shook her head and sighed.

"… and there's the hooker again…" he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What is it with you and prostitutes?" she growled and glared at him. "Got something you'd like to share?"

Leaning back, she crossed her arms over her chest and arched a brow, t'sking and glaring at him. "So Monique dumps you; and all you can do is sit here, drink sodas, and think about ladies of the evening."

The boy ducked his head and muttered to himself. After another sip of his soda, he looked over to her and blew a breath between his lips. "At least when you pay a professional they don't run off with your best friend."

Bonnie arched a brow, smiled, and shook her head, "That's why I like you Ronnie, you're such a nice guy…"

"You just like the checks." He snorted and called for another soda.

The brunette's icy blue eyes widened for a moment, and then she lowered her eyes sighing and chewing her perfectly prepared lip. "Maybe a few years ago… But now…"

The boy looked at are with confusion in his eyes, and then shook it off, sipping his first soda. "That's what they'll say. Hope, Marcella, Amelia. They're all the same. They just want the checks for my latest design, you know, the ones the insurance companies pay through the nose for. "

Bonnie tilted her head slightly and looked at him, confusion creased in her forehead as she studied his face. After a moment, she tore her eyes away from the small soul patch than now graced his chin, so differ from in high school, and shook her head. Was this all about the wheelchair that he had designed for Kim?

Frowning, and resting her hands on his shoulders, the former cheerleader and debutante sighed and looked into his eyes. "Uh, yeah… Like I need a few million for gimp gear… I got more alimony than I know what to do with, and I'm only twenty two."

She gave his shoulders a squeeze and smiled a little bit more nervously. "Look, I was an ungodly bitch to you during high school… But when I heard what had happened to you have at fashion girl strung you along while she kept that freak on the side- Well…"

Dropping her cool blue eyes to her lap, Bonnie sighed and shook her head, licking her once perfectly made-up lips, "You were always such a nice guy in high school, a little weird, but always nice. Look, I just-,"

Leaning in impulsively, the brunette bombshell grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close pressing her lips to his. She inhale deeply and quickly relaxed into the kiss, almost purring. After a long moment she broke the kiss and looked at the guy she had been thinking about for several years.

"Look, I completely sock and trying to be with a nice guy. But it seems like to me that you completely sucked at trying to be with a nice girl." She watched his brown eyes carefully for recognition before pressing on. "After all, the last two you are with ended up together, and even invite you to join in… Even after you designed one's wheelchair, and paid the other's way through design school."

His face scrunched into a frowned slightly as he watched her and then he chuckled bitterly and shook his head. "So what are you saying? But I should try my luck with a bad girl instead?"

"Honestly? If I'm surprised that that green shape didn't make a pass at you already?" she gave a wry grin and slid the soda the away from his grasp, "Maybe we should just start with dinner, and no drinks… Or maybe some harder drinks… I dunno."

Rubbing his chin, the boy studied her again, and then looked down the bar towards a lounge and restaurant attached. Looking back, he gave a small but less bitter smile and nodded, "I think I'd like that. Do you mind if Rufus tags along?"

Bonnie simply nodded and then rose, offering her elbow, "I don't think I'd mind at all."

* * *

_AN: This is a story requested by Neothesayainangel, a sort of fic exchange. It's a oneshot, and I decided to leave lots of stuff up to the reader's imagination, so feel very free to speculate, cause all this is is a quicky, not a big story. Also note, this story was not typed, but dictated into Word2010 with Windows... so please forgiven any phrasing oddness. _


End file.
